


Mr. Fluffy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cats, Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Gen, Season/Series 02, Team, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offworld, the team finds a strange alien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "41- SGA, Rodney McKay, it's not really a kitten"

"Are you comfortable, Mr. Fluffy?"

John eyed the furry, three-tailed, alien creature that his scientist was cuddling. "Rodney, you realize that that isn't a real kitten, right?"

"Just ignore the mean old colonel, Mr. Fluffy," Rodney cooed.

"Colonel Sheppard, what is a 'kitten'?" Teyla inquired curiously, her eyes never leaving her surroundings.

"Uh, it is a young version of a cat, uh, w- which is like a small, domesticated version of those Puma-things we found on that planet with all the snow."

Ronon grinned. "The Darven? Those're good eating."

"Well if you're ever on Earth, I wouldn't recommend eating a cat. People get really attached to their pets." John glanced at Rodney again.

Rodney continued to ignore them all, focusing instead on the creature in his arms. "No one's going to hurt you, Mr. Fluffy, no they aren't.

"Of course, the ones here seem to be _narcotic_." He was only half joking, and John quickly decided that the best course of action was probably to get both pet and owner back to the base, where they could be studied. "Alright, let's put those weird energy readings on hold and get this pair back to Carson."

Ronon grunted in acknowledgement and he and Teyla began to move back towards the gate.

"Come on, Rodney," John placed a hand on his friend's back, propelling him forward gently. "Let's get you and your, uh- and Mr. Fluffy back home."


End file.
